Hidden Moon
by i eat cheeseburguers
Summary: Meu nome em breve será esquecido, mas amei uma pessoa com toda a minha alma inexistente e meu coração imóvel e, para mim, isso sempre bastou.  One-shot


Você deixaria a pessoa que mais ama? Você conseguiria? Mesmo que cada célula de seu corpo gritasse por ela? Mesmo que fosse só por segurança? Para protegê-la de você mesmo?

Eu o fiz, sei que ela está levando uma vida boa agora, sem minha interferência, agora ela pode continuar vivendo normalmente, como qualquer humano.

Viver como um humano, se machucar como um humano, _morrer_ como um humano... Só de pensar nela fria, seu coração parado, sem pulsação, seu sangue tão doce, com aquele aroma floral, que canta para mim sem correr pelas veias dela... Pensar nela morta me dói, mas não como qualquer dor; se alguém arrancasse um membro meu, doeria mil vezes menos do que ver ela deitada num caixão, imóvel sem vida. Seus olhos daquele castanho profundo, tão brilhantes, sem vida, opacos; Seu sorriso, que era capaz de fazer meu coração morto se aquecer; suas bochechas, que sempre mostravam aquele tom rosado quando ela ficava com vergonha de algo; sua respiração suave e quente na minha pele, durante as noites em que eu velava seu sono. Tudo isso, _ela, _corria riscos diariamente, simplesmente por estar ao meu lado. Eu expus ela ao meu mundo, à coisas sobrenaturais, à morte iminente, ao medo, e era minha responsabilidade livrá-la disso.

Não sei como conseguirei seguir sem ela, ela é o meu calor, minha felicidade, ela é a minha vida. Mas eu não podia continuar arriscando a vida dela por egoísmo, não podia continuar arriscando a felicidade dela pela minha, porque se eu continuasse, era provável que a vida dela acabasse, cedo demais, de um modo não natural, e eu não poderia fazer isso com ela.

Eu pude ver, estava claro que ela acreditou quando disse que estávamos indo, que eu não a queria mais, e o pior de tudo era mentir que eu não a amava mais, sendo que ela era minha ida, meu coração estava nas mãos dela. E ela acreditou em mim, mesmo depois de todas as juras de amor, de todas as vezes que eu disse a ela o quanto ela significava para mim, ela acreditou. _"Eu não te quero mais."_ Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu vi nos olhos dela que ela havia acreditado; ela guardou aquelas palavras em seu coração. "_Você não é boa o bastante para mim." _Eu menti. E o olhar que ela usava neste momento me mostrou que apesar de tudo o que eu havia dito, apesar de tudo o que eu estava fazendo com ela, ela ainda confiava em cada uma daquelas palavras. Ela se achava inferior, eu sempre neguei, mas agora, eu estava dizendo isso a ela, eu estava dizendo que ela não era boa, que eu não a queria. E ela aceitou cada declaração, como se fosse a verdade. Mas não era.

Quando se ama, não se esquece em um segundo, isso, o amor, sempre fica marcado em quem uma vez o sentiu, ela sabia disso, mas mesmo assim, ela acreditou em mim. Não achei de inicio que ela acreditaria, mas quando vi a dor em seus olhos, soube que eu era um bom mentiroso.

Assim parti sem rumo, sem esperanças ou expectativa de felicidade. Via minha família de seis em seis meses, no Alasca; eles estão em uma casa de amigos, mesmo assim, estar perto deles me lembra ela. Eu prometi, e assim será, "_como se eu nunca tivesse existido_". Eu sei que isso soa egoísta, posso não ser o melhor para ela, mas com certeza, ela é o melhor para mim, e não há ninguém quem vai substituir minha Bella, meu único amor. E eu estou próximo de executar o próximo e último passo, encontrar e aniquilar Victória, assim, terei certeza de que saí completamente da vida de Bella, para sempre...

Como eu conseguira escrever meus sentimentos naquele mísero pedaço de papel? Na realidade, não chega a ser um milésimo do que sinto. Afinal, quantas vezes um monstro como eu, se apaixonaria por uma humana? Resposta fácil, uma. Sei que foi errado deixar Bella, porém era o melhor para ela e o tempo cura tudo; para os humanos. Para os da minha espécie - sanguessugas, monstros das trevas, _vampiros_, chame como quiser - o tempo, não faz diferença, nem com toda a eternidade eu poderia esquecê-la.

Porém, Bella provavelmente terá uma vida longa e feliz, com alguém que a proporcionará coisas que eu nunca poderia, como um filho. E quanto a mim? Serei mais um desalmado pelo mundo a fora, continuarei seguindo a dieta de Carlisle, mas sem nada para dar sentido à minha existência. Como eu poderia ser feliz, ou sequer ter uma _vida_, se não tenho para quem viver? Se minha vida, meu sentido e razão de viver era Bella?

Deixei esses pensamentos de lado, Victoria estava por ai, e eu precisava encontrá-la e acabar com ela. Rasguei o papel em mínimos pedaços. Farei isso por Bella, depois, pensarei no que fazer. Ou no que não fazer. Ateei fogo no papel que se encontrava na lixeira. Coloquei umas notas de reais na cama. Sai daquele quarto pensando, nela na única que tocara meu coração, a única. Para todo sempre. A minha Bella.


End file.
